The Wammy House DEATHNOTE The Wiccan Girl
by hieislucky13
Summary: A Wiccan girl's mother dies and moves to the Wammy House. There may be romance for her there but she also notices something between Mello and Matt. What will unfold before her eyes? I'm sorry if I offend anyone who reads this
1. Chapter 1

I'm actually eating L's favourite kind of cake/fruit. STRAWBERRY!! But I'm just eating the fruit.. I could go through about 3 boxes of these . I also give a few paragraphs of what Mello and Matt think of each other since they're some of the main characters. DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING THIS! This was the only way I was able to write! This story was stuck in my head all last night and then all today.. A very bad distraction during Algebra I might add. So I HAD to get this out for my mind to rest. I promise I will continue the LxLight story before the week is out! I've gotten requests for me to update and I feel really bad now that I just started a new story. Oh and the warnings, did I forget to mention them? Slight yaoi in these, maybe a lemon for in at some point, and I dunno if my 'Marie Sue' will actually end up with anybody. Well, I've ranted a lot so I'm.. gonna..go..now…

STORY START

Mello sat in his usual spot at Wammy's library flipping through books in his hopes to become more than Near. The whole house was buzzing with the excitement of a new arrival. She was said to be too old to be admitted to the house, but L had picked her out among all the others so she had to be special, right? Mello didn't know anymore. All he knew was that the results of hearing this news was driving him mad. She was supposed to be as intelligent as him, though in a different sense. When he had asked, L refused to tell him why, that he would find out on his own.

He heard the chair next to him creek as weight descended on it. "Hey Matt," he muttered still squinting at the tiny print. "Hey," his best friend said quietly. All that could be heard throughout the library was the iclick click/i and i beep beep/i that came from Matt's hand held game. Mello tried to concentrate but the news wouldn't leave his mind. i 'She needs to just get here already so I can concentrate,'/i he thought. But the more he tried the harder it became. Finally he sighed in defeat and turned to Matt. "Wanna come help me raid the kitchen?" he asked in a bored tone. "Always," Matt muttered smirking as he saved his game.

Matt followed his blonde friend trying to figure out how Mello made his hips sway just like a girls.. And why it looked so attractive to him. To be absolutely honest, when Matt first met the blonde he had a slight crush on him thinking he was a girl. It was only when he saw Mello go into his room in the boys dorm did he realize that he was, indeed, a boy. The day he had approached him had definitely been a strange one. Back then Mello had no friends but would sit and read in a corner or in the library. Matt had actually spoken with him as if he was a girl before he found out. He found it quite embarrassing to realize that he'd been flirting with a guy.

They dropped to their knees as they crawled along the kitchen floor in search of the many sweets the house had in store for them. They made sure there was no one in the kitchen and they climbed up onto the counter. The chocolate, Mello's favourite, was on the very top shelf. Matt didn't care for sweets much but they were great for munching on in the middle of the night when he woke up. They grabbed their goodies and made their way to Matt's room. They had been carrying the treasures in their shirts so as soon as they closed and locked the door the let the end of their shirts go, resulting in an outpouring of rainbow coloured wrappers.

Matt plugged in his newest game as Mello instantly went for the chocolate. Mello rather enjoyed watching Matt, the pro as he called him, play his games. Most of their nights consisted of this exact thing: Let Mello read, raid the kitchen, then Matt would play games while Mello watched and ate chocolate. Now, their was a lot of rumors about the two, that their relationship went beyond friendship, seeing as they were their only friends. They only had each other and preferred it that way. Whenever someone brought it up they would laughed and joke about it, but the truth was their relations were strictly friendship.

Eventually Matt's eyes grew tired and Mello was done with the chocolate. But, as usual, Mello was itoo tired/i to go back to his room. Matt now had grown accustomed to having an extra person in his room so he always had an extra pillow. Mello borrowed some of Matt's pj's and the both got under the comforter. "'Night," Matt would always mutter. "Good Night Matt," Mellow said a bit more formally and they would drift off to sleep.

THE MARIE SUE'S POV (don't worry, her name isn't really Marie Sue)

I kept looking between this 'L' person and the streets of my old ihome/i. Should it really be called a home though? I never felt at home here. My hand went absentmindedly to the burn on my forearm. My Mark. I shivered now realizing what I had touched and I looked down at it. It was a burn of the elemental symbol. Let's just say I didn't grow up..normally. By birth, I was a Wiccan. People often confused wiccans with witches. These small-minded fools would never even listen to our reasoning. Witches mainly served Satan. Wiccans served the earth. There was no devil in the craft. But I could make a pretty good 'potion' I guess is what they would call it.

It was actually just using herbs and natural remedies to make medicine, but whatever. I sighed and looked at my new tennis shoes. Such lovely things they were, I had grown up in big bulky clogs and was forced to wear a dress most of my life. L seemed to enjoy watching my responses to what he got me. I had new pants and a shirt too. A normal shirt! Not a stuffy white collared thing that didn't let you breathe. But every time I looked at my arm, I would be reminded where I came from, and that my past would never leave me be.

L had told me great things about the Wammy house. There was always sweets and the place was loaded with new things to learn. Much better than the orphanage I had chosen to go to. It was true that I had family, but they would no doubt kill me because I was marked. My mother had grown up as a good little Catholic girl until she was 18. She moved out immediately and began her work as a wiccan. The only recognition I got from my family was my aunt, and she had too many children to take in another. I sighed leaning my head against the window.

This should be rather interesting. L had actually 'saved my life' in a sense. Not that I wanted to live. I was really planning on dying the night he came to get me. So yes, I was suicidal. Well, there was no one worth living for, and many wanted me dead so I thought, why not? It would make life easier for everyone else. But when L came to get me, I thought that maybe I was supposed to live.. To fill out some kind of purpose. We'll see where my thinking gets me.

"Ariette, it's time to get on the plane," L said. I turned to look at him. This man looked away quickly, why did everyone do that?! I looked down and nodded. I pulled my backpack over my small shoulders and made my way onto the plane. L had already told me that if I was to stay at the Wammy house, I would have to erase all of my records, which resulted in a new name. My name I picked fairly easily. It was close to the original anyway. "I know my name now Mr. L," I said quietly. He turned to me looking quite expectant. "Air," I said. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Air?" "Yes sir," I muttered. He smiled. For the first time on the entire trip he actually smiled.

To be honest I was totally blown away. Here this 18 year old could make a 13 year old have to look down blushing because of his smile, I was pathetic. "Strawberries are you favourite right?" he asked. I nodded. A man in a tuxedo came to our seats and handed me a sliver bowl fill with strawberries. My eyes must have been huge because L, and his dazzling smile, chuckled. I looked up and smiled simply because he was. "Thank you," I muttered shyly. He nodded and I started to nibble on the strawberries. Soon the private jet came to a stop in front a mansion.

I had finished off half of the strawberries by this time and was totally stuffed. We walked through the large doors and I thought I would faint then and there. So..much..technology! I hadn't had any growing up! L showed me to where we ate and finally we stopped in front of a black door with a red music note on it. He knew I was into music? He opened the door and I actually did fall to my knees this time. There were instruments everywhere. Some I hadn't ever seen, but I was very willing to learn. The walls were a deep blue with yellow stars painted on the ceiling. There was a strange mechanical looking thing on a desk. I pulled myself up and walked over to it trying to figure out what it was.

After I had studied it for a bit I pushed a button and it folded open. I was so startled I nearly fell back onto a cello! L chuckled again and gave me another dazzling smile. "It's a computer, I'll get Matt to teach you about it. "O-Ok," I said looking at the thing as if it would explode. L suddenly looked very solemn. "What's wrong?" I asked. He put his thumb in his mouth and gave me a weak smile. "Well, about your religion, there's a space over there," he said pointing to a corner, "Where you'll find all of the necessary items for it." I went over and examined the stuff. I nearly puked. Dead animals?! "E-excuse me sir, I think you have the wrong idea about me," I said cringing as I picked up a bottle of toads, "I'm a iwiccan/i, not a witch."

A huge smile spread over his face. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "The files said you were a witch, so I just assumed," he added quickly. I nodded. It wasn't his fault, it was the stupid agency's fault. I looked at the large clock on my wall. "It's about time for us to go to dinner," he said. I nodded and followed him out of the room, careful to set my bag down in the corner to 'fix' my practice area. I followed L to the dining room. There was so many tables lined with benches. Almost every seat was filled though. All heads turned to me and I adverted my gaze to the floor. There was a table in the far corner that he led me to. The end didn't have many children at it except for a blonde girl and a red headed boy with goggles. I sat down in front of a white plastic plate. L smiled down at me, causing me to tint pink, and said, "The food will be out in a little while. This blonde boy here is Mello, the red head is Matt." I nodded and turned my gaze to the two across from me. He was a guy?! He should really cut his hair..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, this is a message for the ppl on : I'm sorry if there are html codes such as ithis/i. But I have to have it for my quizilla account. After I publish it on that I'd go back through to get them but I also need to publish these on . Now if you want it with all the backgrounds and everything, go to quizilla and type in 'iloveiy' in the search box. When you see that name click on it and you'll go to my homepage. Then click on quizzes and you'll find the file with this in it. It does have a lot better quality such as: background, banner, pictures, etc. Anyway, as usual I hope you enjoy it.

NO RECAP!

AIR'S POV

Matt just stared at his handheld game and Mello just kept looking at me. I must say I was rather uncomfortable. I fidgeted with my fingers and tried to get comfy on the bench, but his light blue gaze was boring into my skull. I sighed. I hadn't ever had a friend before and here I thought that imaybe/i I could here. Whenever I had tried to make friends I usually got rocks thrown at me. So the only time I would get out of the house was to go to the market and library.

His eyes continued to pierce my mind. "What?!" I finally said a little harshly. He looked taken aback and Matt looked up. His green tinted goggles made it hard to see what colour his eyes were. Mello looked at Matt who shrugged. I sighed. Great Arie- Air. Just great. I bit my lip and looked up at them. Mello didn't seem that affected though, he just kept on looking at me and I noticed Matt glancing up from his game to sneak peeks at Mello. It was the same throughout the entire dinner. L kept Matt behind after dinner and I trudged to my room.

I cleaned out the area for my craft and put all the satanic stuff in the trash. The space was considerably smaller now and smelled better. I sighed and looked around my room. There was a twin sized bed shoved in one corner. There were so many instruments: a cello, upright piano, keyboard, violin, full drum set, clarinet, flute, a set of bells, several different guitars, and a bunch of equipment for, what I assumed, alternating the sound.

There was a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower. No room for a bath. I looked up at the clock. 8:00 P.M. There was a knock on my door. I figured it'd me L just coming to confirm some things or make sure I liked the room but it was Matt from the dinner table, the gamer. He looked very bored. "Hey," he muttered. I cocked my head to the side. "Can I help you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "L said you need me to tutor you with technology," he said getting a bit irritated now. "Oh, you're that Matt," I said moving to the side to let him in my room.

He looked kinda surprised my how cramped it was. He carefully pulled himself around the instruments making his way to the laptop. He sighed when he saw that there was only room for one chair. He pulled a gray cord out of it and made his way to my bed. All I could do was follow him. He sat Indian style on the end of the bed and pushed a button on the side and the screen lit up. My mind took that in and stored it. I had an impeccable memory, but from the lack of being exposed to this stuff, didn't really know how to use it.

He went through some strange procedures which I found out that he was setting up the anti-spy ware and anti-virus stuff. He took me to the internet and showed me how to get around on it and some other things. He seemed rather amazed that when he asked me to show him what I knew, that I did everything he had just done. "We're done for tonight ok?" he said. I nodded and he got up. I got up to let him out. Right before he left he hand my a small rectangular abject with a plug looking thing at the end of it. "It's a flash drive. You put it in the USB port and you can save stuff on it.

I nodded thanks and he left. It was now 9:30. I took a quick shower and pulled on some pj's and I sat down on a pillow in front of the many herbs and supplies. I found an incense stick and lighter. I lit the tip and then blew out the flame letting the hypnotizing smell wash over the entire room. I closed my eyes and I let my muscles relax. I took deep breaths and began to meditate.

WITH MATT AND MELLO

"What took you so long?" a very impatient looking Mello said. Matt smiled and said, "The new girl doesn't seem that bad Mello, but I don't think she know manners." Mello huffed and picked up a piece of dark chocolate and bit into it angrily. Matt pulled off his goggles and mussed his hair a bit. "Oh come one Mello, don't be like that," he muttered. Mello smirked at him. "Looks like you've found a very pretty girl to occupy your time rather than me," he said. "Oh please, Mello you're prettier than any girl I've ev-" Matt shut himself up quickly.

Mello shot him a shocked look. "Th-That came out wrong," Matt said stumbling over his words. Mello started towards him. Uh-oh. Matt prepared himself to get hit bracing his body. He closed his eyes tight incase he received a punch to the face. What he got was definitely bnot/b was he expected. He felt soft lips against his. His eyes opened to see Mello's lashes. Soon Mello pulled away leaving a very confused Matt. "I-I'm sorry, I d-d-didn't mea-" But now Mello was cut off as Matt pulled him into another kiss.

Matt, being a bit taller that Mello, had to lean down. Mello tinted pink and fell into the kiss. Matt snaked his arms around Mello's small waist. Mello put one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck. Matt lined his bottom lip and Mello got the hint. Mello opened his mouth allowing his best friend entrance. It would be rather hard to get rid of the rumors now.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story! I've gotten some good reviews on and quizilla as well. Yes I'm typing the third chapter when I ought to be doing important stuff. Such as homework, chores, life, etc. But since I sarcasm love you guys so muchend sarcasm I'm doing this instead. No, really though, I have fun with this story so that's why I'm doing it. I'll ..um..get on with it now I suppose..

AIR'S POV

I woke up a bit later than I had set my alarm for.. Ok not just a bit.. A lot. An hour to be exact. Oops! I threw on some clothes and ran to my first class. If my schedule was right I might be just on time since I skipped breakfast.. "Air, you're late," the teacher said. I gulped and muttered a few apologies and quickly took a seat in the back. My first class was Mathematics. I pulled my book out and looked at the board. W-What? Quadratic Equations?? But.. I was way past that.. Why had L put me in this class?

The teacher continued to talk but I didn't even listen. I began doodling on my paper till a shadow fell over my artwork. "I understand that you're new here at the Wammy House, but you should know to pay attention," the teacher said sourly, "Why weren't you paying attention?" I looked at the board and then at the teacher. "Because this is child's work, I've been through all of this," I said. The teacher raised and eyebrow. "Then I'll give you a test for this entire class. Then we'll see if it's 'child's work'" he muttered.

All the kids around me were whispering to one another. The teacher handed me a pamphlet and a pen. I took it, it definitely had some weight. I started on the first part. I raised an eyebrow. But these are so ieasy/i. Why did I have to do them? I sighed and started filling in the little bubbles on the side without writing down the work. About twenty minutes later, while the others were studying for the quiz, I walked to the teachers desk and set the pamphlet on the edge. He looked up as if studying me.

Then he took the paper and began to grade. I walked back to me sit and began to doodle again. I noticed Matt nor Mello was in this class but it did seem to have many children my age. The same shadow came over my paper and I looked up at his crooked nose. He handed me the test and sat back down at his desk and began to write. I looked at the front. "100.." I muttered. The bell rang and I got up to leave. "Air, stay behind a minute," the teacher said. All of the kids gave me wicked smiles as the left the room. A blonde girl(no not mellow) actually came up to me and smirked saying, "Good luck newbie." She left whilst flipping me off. (A/N: I love the previous sentence)

I ignored her and soon the class was empty. The teacher handed me a note saying, "Take this to L." I just nodded and made my way to L's office.

WITH MATT AND MELLOW

Matt held Mello's hand in his as he continued to write his story for English class. It was a good thing he was left handed or he wouldn't have been able to. Mellow turned a bit to look at him. When Matt returned his glance Mello turned a very light shade of pink and looked back at his work. Matt squeezed his hand and smiled. Just then the door opened. L stepped through and began to speak to Roger. Tagging right behind him was the new girl. "How did she make it in here?" Mello hissed to him. He just shrugged and continued to work.

She was given a literature book and sent to sit next to Matt. Under the table, Mello's hold on him tightened. Matt blushed a bit but continued to write. Air looked at the board and began to take the notes she had missed. Just then Mello pushed a note towards him. Matt unfolded it, it read:

'It's nice to know you think I'm prettier than any girl, especially when you have ithat/i one sitting next to you."

Matt smiled, and when he thought no one was looking he leaned over to Mello and pecked his cheek. The rest of the day went like this. Air was in almost all their classes except for computer, but according to Matt she'd be there in no time at all. Night came quickly and Matt forgot his tutoring session with Air on account of a certain blonde occupying his time. "Go Matt!" Mello cheered as his friend was about to beat a big boss on Zelda: Orcana of Time. He was done! The game was beat!! Matt instantly jumped up and started to run around the room. "Who is the master of all games!" Matt yelled. "Matt!" Mello would always say when his friend would beat a game. But this time as soon as he said it, Matt grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

"Really?" Matt said with a devilish grin. Mello turned a light pink and nodded. Matt leaned down to kiss him with a smirk on his face. "You taste like chocolate.." Matt muttered. Mello laughed and smiled. Just when it was turning into a total make out session the door opened. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" Air said and shut the door quickly. Mello looked at Matt who had turned the same colour as his hair. "I-I'll go get her," Matt mumbled and ran out the door. He was now before Air's door breathing heavily. He pulled himself together and knocked. "H-Hello?" a shaky voice said from behind the door. "It's Matt, sorry I forgot about the tutoring," he said.

The door opened a little bit revealing a very red looking girl. Matt actually laughed. "What's so funny?" she demanded. "There's no need for you to feel embarrassed," Matt said holding his side. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "Here, come back to my room and we'll explain," he offered. "But no girls in boys dorms after 8," she said with a frown. "Pfft, you really think we'd try anything with you?" he said. She gave him a thoughtful look then flung her bag over her small shoulders.

"What're you bringing that for?" he asked. "Chocolate and a pack of dried strawberries," she muttered. He just shrugged and lead her to his room. They found Mello sitting on the floor attempting one of Matt's games. Mello threw the controller at the screen and huffed crossing his arms. "Umm, Mello?" Matt said timidly. He turned his head at the two intruders on his temper tantrum. "H-hi," Air said quietly waving. Matt shut the door behind them and she began to dig through her bag.

AIR'S POV

I searched for my chocolate. 80 cocoa was my favourite. I got out my dried strawberries and chocolate and took a bite of each. Mello was eyeing my chocolate like a hawk. I raised an eyebrow at him and threw him the chocolate bar. He nibbled on the edge of it and his eyes widened. "W-What kind of chocolate is this?" he asked. "Garadeli Dark Chocolate," I said cocking my head to the side, "You can have it if you like it." He nodded thanks and continued to nibble on the chocolate.

A few minutes of silence past and finally I couldn't take it anymore. "So what exactly did I walk in on earlier?" I asked. Mello just continued eating but adverted his gaze to the carpet. "Well.." Matt started.


	4. Chapter 4

**You all better be happy. I had 3 hours to type. I over extended it to update on all my stories. Even the one's that aren't on . Next I believe I'll be working on the poster story thing. Well enough rambling from me. Ja!**

**NO RECAP!**

**"Well," Matt started off. "I'm listening," I said. He gave me a nervous smile and looked at the floor. "Well, me and Mello.. We've been friends ever since we met.. A few nights ago we figured.. That we didn't just want to be friends," he said blushing. Mello had turned pink while eating his chocolate. I smiled. "Really?" I asked. I had never seen real romance before. My father had left when he found out my mother was pregnant, the only romance I knew was what I read in books from the library. **

**Matt was blushing as red as his hair now, "Y-yea.." He said. "Cool!" I said jumping up. Matt frowned. "What do you mean, 'cool'?" he asked. "Well, I've never seen romance before," I said adverting my gaze to my feet. Matt cocked his head to the right. "What?" he asked. "U-um I didn't exactly grow up normally.." I said trailing off. He took the hint not to ask and helped me up. "You're the only one who knows about this," Matt said, "Please don't tell anybody." His eyes were begging enough. "Why would I tell? You guys are my friends," I said. **

**Matt smiled. "Yea, we are," Mello said standing now. He held out a hand. What was he doing? "Shake?" he said. I grabbed his hand but didn't do anything. He eventually moved our hands up and down. "So THAT'S how you shake hands.." I muttered. Mello looked at me like I was an idiot. Compare to him I'm sure I was. "I'll explain another day," I said sighing. I picked up my bag and walked to my room. Tonight could easily be considered the best day of my life. I had found my first two friends. iReal/i friends. Not fictional characters from my books or imagination to keep me from getting lonely.**

**I did have one real friend before though, but he wasn't the same. My cat, Toby. He was jet black with bright green eyes. My mother had given him to me when I was five years old. I flopped on my bed and looked at the calendar. It was about 3 weeks until my birthday. Possibly one of my happiest. It was only nine o'clock but I was tired. I took a quick shower and slumped in bed. Even the bed was insanely comfy. This school was the best thing that has ever happened to me. **

**That night was also the best dream I'd had in a while. I was sitting with Matt and Mello at the lunch table, laughing and talking. Then L came up to sit with us. He would put his arm around my waist and kiss my forehead. It felt so great. But when I opened my eyes I found it not to be real. I pulled on some jeans and a blue shirt. I looked at my mark and smiled. This may mark me for what I am. But not for iwho/iI am. **

**L'S POV**

**I walked around the breakfast tables. As usual I didn't sleep last night. I had too much on my mind. We always were getting new students, but this girl, Air, I couldn't understand her. She seemed almost happy that she was an orphan unwanted by her family. Many of the kids here would give anything to even have a family, but she didn't even consider getting with her old family. Matt and Mello, the two trouble makers, walked in and grabbed a bowl of cereal each. They seemed to be walking a lot closer than usual. And when they looked at each other their cheeks coloured.. No.. Could they be?**

**I saw Air walk in a few minutes later. Her smile was so bright. I noticed she was showing off her mark today, this should be interesting. I followed her to the table where Mello and Matt sat. "Good Morning students," I said. Air looked up at me in a shocked sort of way but smiled in the end. "Good M-Morning Mr. L," she said. I laughed a bit. She kept calling me Mr. L. "You know, I'm really now that formal. You can just call me L," I said ruffling her hair. She beamed up at me and said, "Okay then- L." I felt my own cheeks colour. "Be good okay boys?" I said, giving them a look that said 'I know what's going on'. They gulped and nodded.**

**I grabbed a donut and headed back to my room. Why wouldn't she leave my head? I couldn't be- no. I'm 18 she's 13. There's no way. It's just too much of a difference to be right. I took a bite of my donut. I tried to concentrate on the Kira case, but all I found myself thinking of was her pretty little smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

NOTICE: 'Ello. Well guys school ended two days ago. But a bunch of crap has been going on with me so it's kinda hard. My friend committed suicide about 2 weeks ago and today my step aunt overdosed. Yea.. Hasn't been that great.. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Oh, but before I continue, I just want to say I'm really sorry if this offends anyone. I should have looked more into what a wiccan exactly is before creating this story. What really made me want to start this story was that during spring break I went into this small, yet amazing, art shop. It was really.. Well.. Me. I spent as long as I could in there before my grandparents came looking for me. I bought a painted picture there but the lady at the counter asked, "Are you a Wiccan?!" I'm like, "No, not exactly." I smiled and so did she. "Sorry, it's just you have the pentacle around your neck, and this shop.. I just assumed." Anyway, I thought it was pretty cool. I'm going back in a few weeks.. So yea, that's what inspired this story.

NO RECAP!

It's my birthday! I smiled in the mirror. I really dunno if anyone would celebrate.. But hey, I'd see if L would get me some pocky. May 17, usually one of my worst days, but hopefully this year it'd be the best at the Wammy House. I picked up my electric guitar. Most recently this is my favourite instrument. Matt had gotten me into one of his games, Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The music from it was amazing and I had started to pick it out one the guitar. I started playing the Lost Woods song.

Suddenly the door swung open. Matt fell down, followed by Mello, then L himself. I colored red. "Um, why did you guys just fall into my room?" I asked. Matt gave me a goofy grin. "We were listening to you play," he said. "Yea!" Mello agreed, "It's pretty amazing." "Thanks!" I said and laughed a bit. When they all got up I noticed each of them were holding a box wrapped in brown paper. Mello stepped forward and handed me his box. "You guys.. You knew about.. My birthday?!" I said my eyes widening. "L told us," Matt said.

I looked at a blushing L. "Well.. Are you just going to stand there or open your presents?" he asked looking away. My cheeks were instantly hot and I was ripping the paper off Mello's present. I smiled when I saw the wrapper of my favourite brand of chocolate, Lindt. "Thanks," I said smiling and gave Mello a hug. Matt stuck his tongue out and handed me his present. I quickly unwrapped it and frowned. "Wallflower?" I asked. "It's a really good manga, I think you'll like it," he said. "Thanks!" I said. Then L slowly handed me his.

I frowned. "Be careful," he muttered. I nodded and I slowly pulled off the rough brown paper. I pulled off the top of the box and gasped. "_Mew_,"_ the little black kitten said. My eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh My God.." I mumbled. I carefully picked her up out of the box and held her close to my chest. "She's just barely six weeks," he said looking at the floor. _

_L'S POV_

_Her face lit up when she saw the little black kitten I had found outside my window yesterday. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes, but she smiled. "Thanks L," she whispered and the kitten mewed again and she scratched it behind the ears. "Salem," she said nodding to herself. "Salem?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled, "Her name is Salem." Matt and Mello looked back and forth between us. I noticed Matt had a glint in his eye._

_"Hey Air, since it's your birthday you get all your classes off, but we still have to go. But I'm sure L wouldn't mind spending the day with you, would you L?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to help me? "Yea.." I said unsurely. She smiled, "Okay! I would like that." Wait.. What did she say?! "Good, well let's go eat breakfast and then you guys can spend the day together," Mello said quickly and dragged us all out of the room. That boy was really strong just for being 14.. Wait.. Air was 14 now! Well, now there's only 4 years of difference.. That's a little better.._


	6. Chapter 6

Kyaa!! I haven't updated in forever!! I'm so so so so so sorry TT Am I forgiven? (Dodges many sharp pointy objects) I guess not. Okay guys, please drop a review in the box and tell me what you think. Again, I'm sorry if I offend anybody with this!!

MATT'S POV

I watched L look from his donut, up to Air, and then quickly back. I couldn't help but smirk. Ku ku ku… Besides today, since I know L won't make a move, how could we get them together. "Ow, L my stomach hurts," I groaned, giving Matt a look that said 'copy me!'. Instantly he started groaning too. Since we both had cereal it made it look like something we ate. "I think we need to stay in bed today L," Mello muttered. L nodded distractedly. We both smirked at each other and then got up. Oh yes, today would be full of spying, helping, and video taping.

L'S POV

In my peripheral vision I saw Mello and Matt scamper off to go to bed. Air had kept quiet all morning was staring down at her donut with some strange expression on her face, not to mention the fact her cheeks were flushed. I reached over and put my hand on her head. "Are you feeling sick too?" I questioned as her eyes grew wide. "W-Well, my stomach's kinda tipsy turvy," she muttered. "Okay, well let's get you to bed, alright? I know it must be awful to be sick on your birthday, would you mind if I took care of you?" I asked.

Her face, if possible, became more flushed and she nodded. "Alright," I said standing and forgetting my donut, "We'll go by your room, pick up some pjs, and we'll go back to my room and I'll take care of you." She just nodded and we walked to her room. She went inside for about 3 minutes then came back out in a black tank top and black baggy sleep pants. I gulped, okay.. Maybe this would be harder than I thought. I took her hand and lead her down the hallway and up a few flights of stairs. The poor girl was out of breath when we were in front of my door.

She looked ready to pass out! As she slowly strayed off the side and started to fall, I placed one arm under her back and another under her knees. "I'm sorry L," she muttered. I smiled weakly and pushed the door open. Instantly James, my own black cat, came and rubbed up against my legs. I stepped over him and gently set Air down on the bed. As I was pulling the black covers up and over her arms James jumped up and sat next to her neck, purring loudly and nuzzling her ear. I heard her giggle slightly and I smiled, she really was… I just couldn't explain it.

MATT'S POV

Shit, shit, SHIT!! L had taken her to his room!! I couldn't keep tabs on her there! I had camera set up all over the Wammy house, even in the bathrooms!! But the one place I couldn't get to, was the place L had to pick. No, of course he couldn't keep her in her room and take care of her there. He just HAD to take up stairs. I groaned and hit my head on my keyboard. Curse you L!!

Just them Mello put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smirking. "You know, you can get ANYWHERE in this house through the ventilation system," whispered. I cocked an eyebrow. "And this, Mello, is why you are so much smarter than me," I said. Mello fished through my drawers until he found a screwdriver. "Up," he ordered me, and who am I to disobey the great Mello? Especially since he's got such a cute a-

"Matt!" Mello shouted waving his hand in front of my face. I instantly snapped out of it and looked into his blue eyes. "Give me a boost up," He demanded. I nodded and hoisted him up onto my shoulders. Damn, Mello was really really light. I heard the screws hit the floor and Mello threw the vent onto my bed. I pushed him up into the system and I pulled up a chair and stretched up. "Ah, Mello, I can reach," I said. "Come on Matt," he said holding on his hand. "Uh," I said grabbing his hand putting my boots on the wall to climb up. "Harder Matt," he muttered and I kicked against the wall harder and was up.

"Er.. Do you realized what all we just said?" Mello asked his face flaming. ((Matt goes back and reads what the author wrote… and gets a nosebleed)) "M-Matt?" Mello said timidly. But I was too busy getting a nosebleed. I wiped my bloody nose on my sleeve and muttered, "Damn you author, why can't you just get to the good part yet!!" "What was that?" Mello questioned. "Nothing," I sighed and started off through the ventilation system. Today would be.. And interesting day.

AIR'S POV

"What's his name?" I asked motioning to the black cat sleeping in the crook of my neck. "James," L said. James was the only thing between L and I on the bed. My cheeks flamed up. Today would be.. And interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kyaa!! -gets punched by random yaoi fan- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so much has been going on lately. School starting, endless projects and tests for my Honors classes, I just can't write as much T T The only reason I've been able to draw art is because it's actually for art class and writing stories hasn't come up yet in English. -gets hit again- Okay, Okay! I'll get on with the story now.

STORY START

L'S POV

Air had drifted off to sleep after downing some ramen. I just laid down beside her wondering how the hell this was going to work. With four years between us she would no doubt be disgusted with me for even thinking of her like this. I glanced at her sleeping face and smiled. She really was beautiful..

Then I heard something from right above me. Like something was bumping around in the air vents..

"Matt, can you be any louder?!" I heard someone whisper. That someone wasn't that hard to figure out. "Mello shut up! He'll hear us!"

WITH MATT AND MELLO

"Mello, get off! We have stuff to do," Matt whispered.

"You're the one who wanted to get in front of me," he hissed back as he tried to get himself unstuck. Matt's eyes went wide as Mello tried to wriggle free.

"Mello.. Please stop," Matt said closing his eyes. At this point Mello had no clue what he was doing to Matt. His knee was right between Matt's legs and the poor guy wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"Matt, if I don't move we going to have some problems," Mello said with a frown.

"We already have a problem," The redhead said flushing.

Mello quirked an eyebrow and looked down.

"Matt!!" the blonde muttered wide-eyed. Suddenly Mello was pulled down in a kiss. The blonde's eyes half closed and his last thought before kissing Matt back was, 'Screw the plan, Air can take care of herself.'

L'S POV

Were they.. Making out in the ventilation system?! I could Matt's blood red hair coming through the vent.

"You've got to be kidding me.." I muttered.

"About what?" Air said rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake, good, we need to get out of here," I mumbled looking away so she wouldn't see my blush.

While she was sleeping her shirt had gotten pulled down and quite a bit of her cleavage was showing. I felt part of the bed ease up and I turned back to her. She was now standing up and looking at the air vent where the 'odd' noises were coming from.

"Oh for God's sake.." She muttered and fixed her shirt, "We're getting out of here because of that right?"

I nodded and smirked.

I got up and we both walked out of the room together, but not before she shouted, "WHO'S SEME??"

AIR'S POV

I was probably going to pay for that one later but hey, what're friends for. L and I walked down the many flights of stairs at the Wammy House and stopped at my room.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Would.. You like me to take you out for your birthday?" He questioned turning away. I just looked up at him and smiled.

"That'd be great, if you'll hold on a sec I'll go get dressed," I flushed realizing how small my voice was.

Then there was that smile, that smile that I couldn't help but like.

"Sure, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said brushing his hand against mine and then left up and to his room. I flew through my own door and slammed it. I sucked in a deep breath as I slid down the door.

"Oh dear…" I squeaked as it finally hit me as to what I agreed to. I had a DATE with L.

I'd never dated before, this will be a disaster. That line kept running through my head as I rummaged through all of my stuff. I took off my black tank and pulled my new green dress-like shirt over my head. I bit my lip as I tried to find some decent bottoms. I smiled as I pulled out some patched up baggy jeans. Perfect. I looked over and found Salem eating out of her new cat bowl by my computer desk. I smiled at her and untied the green bow from her knowing I'd hate it if I had something around my own neck.

Something clattered to the floor when I did and I looked down. Two small bells were at my feet. I picked them up and tied them onto my pants with the green ribbon shrugging. I still had five minutes and started searching in one of the boxes from that shopping trip before I got here. I pulled out one of the gloves with the fingertips cut off and my bracelet. Finally I ran a brush through my hair and braided part of it. Just then L was knocking at the door.

"Hold on a sec," I called and put the last green hair-tie in my hair.

No make-up, I hated it too much. After tripping over many instruments I finally got to the door. I opened it and blushed.

"Did I dress okay?" he asked. I just nodded. Of course he did, I'd just never seen him in anything other than the white shirt and jeans. He still had on a pair of jeans but these weren't stained. And instead of the white long-sleeved t-shirt his was black and showing his pale arms. His eyes stood out more than usual with the black hair and pale skin contrasting. I gulped and smile at him. He put his hand in mine and we walked towards the exit of the Wammy house. Please, please let this go good.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Kill me, I know I deserve it. But if you're going to kill me, kill the makers of windows vista as well, kay? I've gone through three computers in the last year and it's my mother and vista's fault. It's super early in the morning and I want to die. If you're interested why or want news about story writing go to my journal.

AIR'S POV

Oh God... here we go... He took me outside the Wammy house and into a shiny black car. "So... erm... where are we going?" I asked timidly. Please please please don't say a fancy restaurant.

"Nowhere fancy, don't worry. Uh, it'll be a good thirty minutes before we're there, try to get the rest of your nap in, okay?" he said hurredly. I shrugged and closed my eyes forcing myself not to melt into a puddle.

MATT'S POV

"M-Mello..." I muttered. He was kissing down my neck and gently clawing at my sides. "We need this shirt off, Matt, now," he ordered. I attempted to pull it off but the air vent was too small. I growled in frustration and slammed my elbow down.

CRACK!!

One minute I was falling and the next I was fighting my way through an army of feathers. "Oh crap," Mello muttered and I understood why, we had just trashed all of L's pillows. "Oh shit, what do we do?" I shouted, "L's out with Air and he'll probably wanthis bedroom back!!" I soon found myself pinned under the blonde of mine. "Mello, I know what you want but we can't, we have to fix this place up before-" I was cut short when Mello slipped his hand down my pants.

"Matt, please, just for now, shut up," he whispered hotly in my ear. I felt my voice die as he teasingly pulled his hand back. But he was eagerly back at my neck biting and sucking leaving God knows how many marks but I really didn't care. Why, you ask? His fingers were softly trailing over my skin as he pulled my shirt up and off. Even if I had wanted to say anything or protest my body wouldn't let me.

Just then Mellopushed against me. My hips moved up as my eyes closed. Was he.. did he do that on purpose?! "Like that?" Mello asked sounding genuinely curious. I opened my eyes to see his beet red face inches from mine. "Y-Yeah, just like that," I muttered back. Suddenly he moved forward again and I couldn't help but grind back.

The clothing, the God Damn Clothing! It had to die! I started to pull at my pants in an attempt to get them down but the blonde grabbed my hands and stopped everything he was doing. Ever so slowly he pulled down my jeans revealing my nintendo boxers that were currently way too tight. He played with the elastic for a minute before sliding those down too.

My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.

AIR'S POV

We came to a stop at an old broken down house. I cocked an eyebrow wondering what he was up to. He got out and came around to open my door. When I got out I felt chilled. There was something special about this place, I just didn't know what. He gently grabbed my hand tugging me inside the weather-beaten house. The front door creaked open, and I gasped when I saw what awaited. There was a hole in the ceiling letting down a beam of light that highlighted a small table packed with food. It hand two candles but no fancy tablecloth or anything of the like. Just delicious food that looked like it was just cooked.

"W-Wow ..L ... this is-" "Not much, I know, but I hadn't realized it was your birthday 'til yesterday and-" "it's amazing," I said cutting him off, "You did really good." He turned away to hide his blush and made his way to the table. He pulled out a chair and I took it as my cue to sit down. He quickly sat in his own seat and pulled somthing out from under it. "Wine?" I asked. "Y-Yeah,I know it's n-not legal but according to your file you're use to a little alcahol," he stuttered. "Er, yeah, thanks," I said as he poured me a glass.

"Woah, you got the really good kind," I commented. I use to only get this kind on Halloween before the moon ceremony.

L'S POV

"Oh really? I just picked one at random, heh," I lied quickly. I had actually had Watari pick the most expensive wine he could get on short notice. "You chose well," she said gracing me with another one of her smiles. We both started to fix our plates and I couldn't help but let my eyes widen when we both went for the strawberry cake.

"Is that all we want to eat?" I asked. She blushed and muttered, "Well I don't want all this good-looking food to go to waste but..."

I quickly grabbed the rest of the food off of the packed table and took away both of our plates. Slicing my fork through the tastey cake gesturing for her to do the same. She stabbed a strawberry off the top that had whip cream off the top and popped it in her mouth. She took a small sip of the wine and smiled gently when she noticed I was watching.

There was no way I would survive tonight, absolutely not.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So I have my beta here today. YAY!!! So this time my grammar and such shouldn't be too terrible. So everyone clap for Lacey!!!

Also, for all you faint hearted ones there is going to be yaoi in this one. So... I can't put that kind on Quizilla. Sorry, you'll have to go to for that. Anyway, I shall get on with the story now. My Beta just told me, "You know if you put Air and L's name together it spells Lair!" ... YAY!

AIR'S POV

L was shifting nervously in his chair. "So..." I started, "What now?"

"I dunno.." he trailed off. We had finished the cake and now we were just sitting in the moonlight.

"It was a great dinner, L, but maybe we should go home now," I muttered. He looked disappointed for a moment.

"Alright, here," he said and helped me out of the house. After I got in the passenger's seat he handed me a blanket.

"It'll get cold, you can take a nap on the way home. I gratefully grabbed the blanket and wrapped myself in it. I pretended to sleep on the car ride home. When he drove up he carefully pulled me into his arms.

"Oh no..."

"What?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Um, I kind of locked the house key inside... and everyone's asleep by now," he explained.

"Oh.... should we go back to the other house?" I asked.

"What?! No! I wouldn't make you sleep in there! Here, I've still got the Wammy house credit card," he put me back down in the car, "I'll find us a place to stay." After that he drove around for a while, passing all of the bright lights and noises of the inner city. Finally he pulled up to a large building.

"Woah, fancy.." I muttered. I hadn't seen such a pretty place (except for maybe the Wammy house).

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me inside. He talked to the lady at the desk and handed her the credit card. She looked at me and then back to him.

"You two are sharing the suite?" she asked. He nodded.

"Alright then," she said and handed him the card. He led the way to our room and unlocked the room.

I blushed. Then whole room was in red and hearts.

"S-Sorry, they only had one suite open," he stuttered.

"I-it's alright, here, lets just go to sleep," I said trying to hide my blush. I walked to the bed and was about to pull the covers back. But instead of the complimentary chocolates that they're suppose to leave on the pillows--

"Are those-"

"Yeah," I said cutting him off. Complimentary condoms. He quickly grabbed them and opened the drawer but then just stopped and stared into it. He reaced his hand in and pulled out a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs. He dropped them back in along with the other stuff and blushed madly. I personally couldn't help but start laughing.

"This is great," I said between giggles. Soon he caught the laughter and also couldn't stop. We both just laid down under the covers and kept laughing.

MATT'S POV

I threw my head back in pleasure. Mello moved his lips up and down.

"Oh God... Mello," I muttered. I grabbed his hair. Suddenly he stopped and growled at me.

"S-Sorry,"I stuttered. I released my grip on his blonde hair and grabbed the sheets. He smirked at me in a way that had me somewhat scared. What was he going to do next? He leaned back down and started teasing me. Then all of a sudden he took all of it into his mouth and sucked really hard.

"Mello!" I shouted. I couldn't help it. I even started moving my hips. The blonde placed a firm grip on me to hold me down. He continued with the teasing then would randomly start to deep throat and stop. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "Mello, for the love of God, PLEASE!"

He started to move his lips up and down faster and faster. He kept sucking hard and making some sort of noise, the vibrations driving me crazy. My body refused to hold back any longer.

Mello slowly sat up then laid down beside me. "Mello.." I trailed off, sleepiness about to overcome me.

"Goodnight, Matt," he said and I was fast asleep.


End file.
